Parallel Universe
A parallel universe is a universe in which the timeline plays out differently from the way it does in another universe, leading to sometimes major changes. A majority of the known parallel universes are alternate versions of the Prime Reality. Known Parallel Universes Bota Magna Universe In this universe, Mata Nui crashed on Bota Magna during the Great Cataclysm. It caused Mata Nui to have his limbs snapped off and Voya Nui was thrown out of his chest and the cord broke. It also caused other damage to be much worse. The Order of Mata Nui had to work with The Dark Hunters and the Brotherhood of Makuta to fix the damages. Soon after the Great Spirit awoke and restored Spherus Magna. Gigas Magna Universe There are several differences from this reality and the Prime one. Most of the changes began when Heremus was killed in an unfortunate accident involving the Prototype Robot, and thus a new leader of the Great Beings, Leptys, was appointed. This led to some major differences from the Prime Reality over the millennia, including the creation of the Kodax, which led eventually to the Kodax War, which, unknown to the Great Beings, put the universe on an entirely different course. Most of the major events taking place in the Prime Reality remained the same, but some were altered considerably: *A Great Being left the Order of Great Beings and created the planet of Noctxia Magna, a refuge for beings across the multiverse. *The Shattering was caused by Matata. *Angonce was appointed Chronicler, but later died in the Shattering. *The Brotherhood of Makuta once numbered several hundred members. *Bitil and Strakk were fused to form Skratil. Therefore, Mata Nui never faced Strakk in the arena and instead met Ackar under different circumstances. *The Baterra were wiped out by the combined forces of a computer virus and an assault from the Skrall, Bone Hunters, and Vorox. *Fero was killed by a sandstorm. As a result, the Raid on Vulcanus never took place. *The Barraki were freed from the Pit by the Brotherhood of Fear, though they were later returned. *The Order of Mata Nui and Dark Hunters learned of the existence of Noctxia Magna, though the latter group's memories of the incident were later wiped. *Not all Makuta were killed by the time of Teridax's takeover of the Matoran Universe. Some of the survivors include Krakanus, Kutrax, and Kunaku. *After the reformation of Spherus Magna, its inhabitants united with those of Noctxia Magna, Gigas Magna, and other worlds to form the Galactic Republic. *Telluris was killed by Nightwatcher. Great Spirit Pridak Universe Main article: Great Spirit Pridak Universe In this universe the Barraki succeeded in conquering the Matoran Universe and killing Mata Nui. Botar and the Mukuta never banished them to the Pit and they are still in their original forms. Pridak became the Great Spirit in this universe and used the robot to take over Bara Magna, Aqua Magna, and Bota Magna. The other Barraki hunted the Glykovians. Grordil was banished to this universe by Mazar, so he defended his people. Grordil then killed Mantax and started a revolution. The rebellion stood up and made Pridak crash into Bara Magna and restore the planet. That caused the destruction of the Matoran Universe. The Glykovians, Matoran and other species then joined the Agori. Mission Into Darkness Universe This universe is mostly ruled by an organization known as the Empire of Shadows. Nightmare Universe Krataka came to this universe in his dream. It is ruled by Ceasame. Oceaus Magna Universe When Mata Nui attempted to create Spherus Magna, he accidentally created Oceaus Magna out of Bara Magna and Noctxia Magna. Rebellion of Light Universe In this universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta never rebelled against Mata Nui, and were instead praised by the Matoran for their creations instead of praising Mata Nui or giving the Toa any gratitude for saving them. Mata Nui ordered the the Toa to attack the Brotherhood of Makuta. Bitil, Gorast, Tridax, and Icarax were killed, and Mutran was named the new leader of the Brotherhood, since Teridax was imprisoned. Spherus Magna was reformed, but only to enslave the Agori and "covince" the Glatorian to join the cause. The Toa Matrux were also never reawakened because no one knew of their existence. The Toa Nuva were never formed since they never came into contact with Energized Protodermis. The Toa Metru were also never formed, as the Toa Mangai were never killed by Teridax. Mata Nui now rules the planet as an evil dictator (but not in his robot. He leaves the spirit of the unconscious Turaga Tahu to keep the Matoran Universe stable), and the Toa and Glatorain watch the Matoran and Agori constantly for any signs of rebellion. The Matoran Universe robot is also hidden underground, and is accessible through a cave leading to the hatch on the robot's foot. Reign of the League Universe In this universe, the Barraki escaped the Pit, and became the leaders of the reformed League of Six Kingdoms. However, a powerful rebel group rose up against them. Universe Alpha Little is known of this universe, except that it was destroyed by Makuta Omega.